


Reason #52

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude's got a lot of reasons why he doesn't ask Tseng for a new partner.  This is #52.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason #52

One of the best things about being Reno's partner is that Reno's plans go bad so often.

No, really.

It means that Reno is so used to things going balls-up at any moment that his reaction times are next to nothing.

It means that when something goes wrong in the weirdest fucking way, Reno moves first.

It means that when a druggie hopped up on the gods know what bursts into the liquor store and points a gun at you when you have one hand on your wallet and the other full of a liter of Odin's Best, Reno can go from explaining the pros and cons of various under-Plate brothels to spinning on his heel and whipping his nightstick out with barely a pause.

It means that before you can even pull your hand out of your pocket, the wannabe robber is disarmed with a crackle of electricity and breaking bone.

It means that before the clerk can blink, Reno is busily beating the shit out of the perp, screaming profanity the entire time.

It means that by the time you get your change, Reno has turned the guy's face into a bloody mess.

It means that by the time you apologize to the clerk for the ruckus and slap down a business card (known in your neighborhood as a "Rude and Reno were here" card), the robber is unconscious and Reno is scowling and shaking blood off his nightstick.

It means that instead of spending the evening lying in the morgue from a lucky shot or explaining to Tseng exactly how you'd gotten wounded by a two-bit punk, you instead go home, drink three beers, watch some action movie you never catch the name of, and fuck your partner through the mattress.

This is reason #52 why you never ask Tseng for a different partner.


End file.
